The Hammer Has Fallen
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: Four friends who thought nothing would break their bonds. They were wrong. Homura loves Madoka. Sayaka will protect Madoka. Hitomi trusts Madoka. Madoka doesn't know what to do.


Madoka Kaname shuffled nervously in her seat, unsure if she wanted to speak what was on her mind. Sayaka and Hitomi were sitting across from her, knowing full well she had something to tell them and waiting expectantly. She took a deep breath, preparing to choose her words more carefully than she ever had before.

"So, uhm... somebody... I guess, someone confessed their feelings to me."

Sayaka jumped up, slamming her hands on the table. "SAY WHAT!?"

Hitomi cleared her throat. Sayaka glanced around the diner, then sat back down with a slightly redder face. Hitomi smiled genuinely. "That's amazing, Madoka-chan! Do you know who it is?" Her face sort of went sour. "Or is it some anonymous note like the ones I've been getting?"

Sayaka, composure regained, nodded. "Please tell me it's not another one of those cowardly secret admirer types. The only thing I hate more than that is how frigging cliche it is."

Madoka shook her head. "No, uh... they were pretty straightforward about it. They told me in person, so that's good. But the thing is... well, I don't know how to say 'no'."

Sayaka blinked in surprise. "What, you don't like them in return?"

Madoka nodded. "No, I like them, but I just see them as a good friend. I could never see them in that way, and I don't really want to get into that kind of relationship... ever."

While this response silenced Sayaka, Hitomi managed to piece it all together. "Ah, I see. It all makes sense." She lowered her voice, as if she was trying to sound like a brilliant detective. "It's been nearly a month. Our regular group consists of four people, and this comes up as soon as our newest member is absent. That and your consistent use of neutral pronouns leads to only one possible conclusion. This person, who approached you and confessed their feelings, must be none other than our own Homura Akemi!"

Madoka reeled from the statement. "UWAAAA!"

Sayaka jumped up, slamming her hands on the table. "SAY WHAT?!"

Hitomi reached up, put her hand on Sayaka's head, and shoved her back into her seat. "Down, Sayaka-chan." She returned her gaze to Madoka. "So, I was right."

Madoka nodded. "Y-yes. It was Homura-chan."

Sayaka jumped up, slamming her hands on the table. "SAY WH-mmpf!" Hitomi shoved a sandwich into Sayaka's open mouth.

The green-haired rich girl smiled. "Well then, I suppose we have to decide what we're going to do about this. You say you value her friendship, but you aren't interested in that kind of relationship with her, right?"

Madoka nodded. "Homura is my friend, but... well... What do you two think about it?"

Sayaka swallowed the last bit of the sandwich. "Mmm... it's a little creepy, if you ask me. I mean, it's gonna be really hard to be friends with her normally after she confessed like that, and even more once you reject her."

"Ah! But I don't want to reject her!" Madoka pouted. "But... it's not like we can just both forget about it. If she feels that way, she'll keep feeling that way for a long time, and I don't really want to put her through that. Not to mention how I'll always be thinking about it when she's around."

Hitomi held up a finger. "Just remember: Girls can't love girls. It's forbidden love and cannot be allowed. Homura needs to realize this."

Sayaka snickered. "Wow, Hitomi. I didn't know you were Catholic."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Nondenominational."

Sayaka shrugged. "Flying Spaghetti Monster. Doesn't make a difference to me." She turned to face Madoka. "Ultimately, it's up to her who she spends her affections on, but it's up to you who you are interested in. If you're not interested, she can't force you. Forcing something on someone is the surest sign that there isn't actually love there. If she really does love you, then she'll drop it if you ask her to. If she likes girls, so what? She's still our friend, and we'll treat her like it, but we'll make sure she understands that we're not options for her."

"Spoken like a true heathen."

Sayaka turned on Hitomi. "You wanna start this now?"

Hitomi crossed her arms and turned away. "You're the one who brought up the Flying Spaghetti Monster, not me."

Sayaka stopped short. "Oh... yeah, I did. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Hitomi smiled turning back to the discussion. "Apology accepted."

Sayaka smirked. "Hey, Hitomi, I had a dream last night where your head turned into seaweed."

Hitomi made a dismayed face. "Ugh, no! That's gross, Sayaka!"

Madoka wasn't very comfortable interrupting her friends, but she really felt that the conversation had strayed too much. "Well, right now it doesn't really matter if it's okay or not, because I don't feel that way about her and I want to keep the friendship the way it was."

Sayaka turned back to Madoka. "Madoka, you might want to consider that your friendship was the way it was because of her feelings for you." Seeing Madoka didn't quite get it, she explained. "Homura's friendship with you was based on her hopes for a different kind of relationship. She might not be willing to settle for something less."

Madoka sat back in her seat, staring blankly at the table ahead of her. Sayaka was right. "I... I don't know what to do."

Sayaka sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to her for you and try to explain the deal. If I can't make her see what's what, then no one can."

Hitomi piped up. "I think I should talk to her as well. We don't want to lose her as a friend, but ultimately it's her choice what happens."

Madoka took a deep breath. "I guess I'll talk to her too. Um... could you just ask her about it and see if you can clear some things up with her. I think it's important that I be the one who tells her, but I would feel comfortable knowing that you've both talked to her about it. You know what I mean?"

Hitomi nodded. "Oh, yes, I see. You want us to talk to her, not giving anything away, but so that she doesn't take it so hard when you do tell her." Madoka nodded. Hitomi smiled. "It's okay, Madoka. We'll get through this together, and we'll all come out of it the better for it. You'll see."


End file.
